


Shifting Tide

by fadedlullabyes



Series: Finding Bucky [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America 2 Winter Soldier (Movie)
Genre: Angst, Blow Job, Bucky comes out for a bit, Hurt/Comfort, I think I broke Steve, M/M, The Winter Soldier remembers Steve, borderline dub con, mentions of dominance/submission, steve cries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 09:29:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1643852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedlullabyes/pseuds/fadedlullabyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winter Soldier knew Steve Rogers' face. It rocked him to his core just how familiar it was. When he returns to HYDRA and they're about to wipe his memory, he rebels. He has to know why his body aches for the man on the bridge. He captures him and binds him. The Winter Soldier will stop at nothing to retrieve the answer he wants. That is, until the man he has kept hidden comes out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shifting Tide

**Author's Note:**

> So I have no idea what this is. I just wrote. It's part of a series. And after this Bucky and Steve will disappear and have shenanigans. I will definitely take ideas on those shenanigans. ;D

It was dark in the room. No light had been allowed to penetrate it; not that it would make a difference since Steve Rogers was wearing a blindfold. He had complied when he had been taken for no other reason than it was Bucky who had taken him.

There was a heavy atmosphere in the room. It was lined with confusion and a tension that was bordering on sexual. Steve would recognize it anywhere because of the familiarity. Only with Bucky would the air be like this; a drug that Steve was addicted to. It seeped into his pores and latched onto him.

He wouldn't break free. Steve already knew that even though he was alone with the Winter Soldier. He had faith in Bucky,  that he would come back to Steve. He didn't know exactly what had been done to his past lover and best friend but he knew Bucky was still there; lurking below the surface. Steve just didn't how deep he was buried.

There was a rustle of movement from Steve's left but he didn't move a muscle. It had been decades, even though it felt like only a year, that Steve had been in this position.

He was kneeling on the floor,  his legs spread evenly on the plush carpet he could feel through his jeans. He had been in civilian clothing when the Soldier had snatched him from the street.

Steve's hands were cuffed behind his back. They had to have been made of adamantium because he couldn't break his hands free. He had already tried and with the attempt he stopped when it became apparent that the Winter Soldier was always prepared for any situation.

Fingers were flexed just to keep the blood flowing. Steve had no idea of how long he would be kept like this. In the past it hadn't been very long because of his frail body. There was hardly any time to play their game when they were at war in Europe. Steve didn't know if part of the Soldier remembered their bedroom antics or if he was working on instinct alone.

The man hadn't spoken a word since he placed in this position.  There was taut peace between them for a moment and Steve knew he would just have to wait. He couldn't push because it wasn't the right course of action. What he needed right now was patience.

He didn't even know where the Soldier was in the room. The blindfold was a hindrance but there was nothing Steve could do. He was familiar with the game and waiting out the Soldier was the only plan that came to mind.

Steve's body could handle the stress of the position he'd been place in. The serum wouldn't allow his joints to ache or become stiff. It was a godsend and a curse. He knew that if he had a normal human body the Soldier would allow him some recompense or at least Steve had hoped he would. There really was no telling.

"They spoke of you as a challenge," came the raspy words. Steve jolted, his ears picking up the slight increased of breath in the other man.

"And yet here you are on your knees in front of me. I see no challenge but you wouldn't challenge me, would you?" There was a finger on Steve's jaw, tilting his head up even though Steve couldn't see him.

" I told them I knew you," he continued. "But all they tried to do was wipe my memory. What about you has them so scared? What makes you so invincible to them?"

Steve knew it was a rhetorical question from the tone and only leaned into the Soldiers hand. He was already triggering memories and if continuing this scene would jog Bucky's memory, he would play along. Steve didn't want to think he was desperate but the truth was cold.

"There is something about your face. Sometimes I see more withdrawn and angular. " The man said.

He was touching Steve's face with a leather glove covered metal hand. It was rough, the kind of leather that was used for hard work. Steve knew it was worn for other reasons and the truth stung. He wouldn't treat Bucky any different because it was apparent his mind had been wiped and he had no clue as to who he was. To Steve,  that could be forgiven. The Soldier would always be part of Bucky now. It wasn't a fact Steve liked but there was nothing that could be done about it. This was his reality now.

"You are more silent than I thought you would be." The Soldier commented. His thumb was now stroking Steve's chin gently just like Bucky had once upon a time. It was so painfully familiar that Steve couldn't help the choked sob that passed through his lips.

"Ah there we go." Warm breath ghosted over Steve's lips. He leaned forward unconsciously, knowing that the Soldier was close.

Nothing more was said when the gap was closed and the Soldier was kissing him. It was demanding and forceful. He tasted of death and cigars. It painfully aching just close this kiss was to Bucky's.  Steve allowed his mouth to be plundered, the leather covered hand still on his jaw. It moved with strokes of the Soldier's lips.

"Your taste and submission is so familiar to me." He commented when he pulled away. Steve could feel the breath of his words hit his cheek. The Soldier hadn't pulled all the way back.

"Did I ever blindfold you like this and keep you on your knees?" The soldier inquired as his hand drifted from Steve’s jaw to the back of his hair. The grip on Steve’s hair was firm yet gentle. It was bittersweet for Steve because there was a time that this grip belonged to Bucky. Now, it was just a reminder of what he had lost. Steve was aware that sex wouldn’t automatically bring Bucky back to him; it was a childish thought and he dismissed it.

“You were skinnier weren’t you? When I had you like this, begging for my touch. It’s fleeting and I can barely remember.” The fingers were stroking the back of Steve’s head, drifting and lightly scratching his scalp. The leather kept him from feeling the metal of Bucky’s new arm but Steve wasn’t sure if he was ready for that just yet.

“So silent for me.” The Soldier whispered as he used his hand to tilt Steve’s head up. “You’d let me do anything to you, wouldn’t you? I could fuck you right now and you wouldn’t lift a hand to stop me.”

Long fingers slipped from Steve’s hair to his jaw, touching it delicately. It was deceptive because even though the fingers were made of metal, there was a coiled tenseness. All it took was one moment for them to snap Steve’s neck. Just one second could end his life but it seemed the Soldier wasn’t interested in that.

“I want your mouth first.” He stated, removing the hand. Within a few moments the Soldier’s zipper was undone and his pants were pushed down. The rustle of the fabric wasn’t unfamiliar and Steve didn’t flinch at all. He knew what was coming. He’d done it enough back in the old days that it was almost instinct.

Steve leaned forward and gave the half hard cock a tentative lick. Bucky had always liked it when he started slow. This wasn’t Bucky before him but Steve would do what felt right. His tongue moved along the shaft, tracing a vein just on the underside. At least this part of Bucky hadn’t changed since he’d last seen him. It was a comfort that Steve realized and had him closing his eyes.

There was no delusion that this wasn’t his Bucky. It didn’t bother Steve because he knew eventually Bucky would surface. Time was a gift they both had and even if it took decades, Steve would still love the man. This was Bucky even if he wasn’t present. Steve would love all forms, the good and the bad. He would accept his lover in any capacity because that was the kind of man Steve was. He knew on some level that Bucky recognized him and if he hadn’t, Steve would have protested more. He wanted this more than he had been aware at first.

The Soldier allowed a full bodied shudder to show his appreciation of the heat of Steve’s tongue. Steve wasn’t allowed much movement with his hands cuffed behind his back. He pulled his head back so that he press a kiss to the cock in front of him. It was hard thinking of him as Bucky but his reactions were so familiar.

Steve’s lips slipped over the head and then tightened around it. His tongue pushed against the slit as he took in the reaction from the man in front of him. There was a pleasurable tremble as Steve continued to suckle and push against the Soldier. He closed his eyes when a hand slipped into his hair and gripped it tightly, jostling the blind fold to where Steve could see Bucky.

A soft sound left Steve’s lips when he was pulled off the other’s cock. He looked up to the withdrawn face with lidded eyes, pupils slightly blown. There was a glint of Bucky in those blue eyes and Steve couldn’t just stop. He was dropping slowly into that place where he would be blissed out. It’d been so long since he had last been like this.

“Baby boy, you look so great.” Bucky rasped out, his fingers tightening in Steve’s hair. For several moments Steve could see the man he loved in those eyes coming out. It made this worth it as he placed a tender kiss to the head, his eyes never leaving Bucky’s. Then at soon as it was there, it was gone. A small glint remained but it was so small Steve knew it wouldn’t be coming back anytime soon. He would draw Bucky out slowly and that was fine with Steve. He was patient and he would do everything in his power but right now, with the familiar petname falling from those lips, Steve dropped fully.

His pupils were blown wide, a small hint of blue visible even though the Soldier couldn’t see it. He was tugged up to his feet. He was regarded with wary eyes before his mouth was pulled in a very hungry kiss. It was harsh, demanding, and everything Steve had ever remembered. Somewhere deep in the Soldier’s mind Bucky was reaching out, telling Steve to not give up.

Steve opened his mouth and a tongue slid in, exploring every crevice of his mouth. Hands wandered down to his waist and pushed him to the bed, there was a bit of force behind it but the Soldier made sure Steve landed softly. A jolt of surprise surged through Steve at how he had been handled. He’d been expecting to be pushed harshly to the bed.

The blindfold was taken away and Steve had to blink several times for the world to come into focus. He glanced up and noticed that the Soldier was hovering over him, regarding him with an expression of curiosity. It was hard trying to decipher emotions that were passing over his face when it was so guarded. Steve watched as the Soldier moved a hand forward and released the cuffs that were holding his hands.

Tenderly he rubbed at them, watching as the red lines receded from his flesh. Steve looked up at the Soldier, his face a twist of confusion and hesitation. There had some game to this and he just wasn’t seeing it. Steve was sure that this was meant as a test but he didn’t know what for. He reached out with his hand touched the Soldier’s face, his fingers splayed against the slightly stubbled jaw. Steve’s thumb stroked the strong jaw. He didn’t have words. He couldn’t find any that were appropriate for this situation. He didn’t know what he could say.

The thoughts in his head consumed and Steve fell forward; just like that the space in his head was shattered. He buried his face into the Soldier’s chest and began to sob. He cried for what he had lost and could possibly never have again. His fingers gripped the kevlar vest tightly as he continued to mourn. When he had first woken from the ice, Steve had been so numb he couldn’t bring himself to react what had happened to him. He’d been too consumed by the century he had woken up in. The technology hadn’t been all that hard to learn but it took so much time Steve didn’t really have time to think. There were small stolen moments when he would dig out their files, but other than that, he was busy.

The punching bags had been the best therapy. Fighting was the only thing back then that had kept him really sane. He hadn’t been cleared for duty on the field and he did his best to stay busy. He studied martial arts, learned the proper social interaction for this century, and then fought the Chitauri. Steve hadn’t learned to grieve for his friends back then and still hadn’t.

Seeing Bucky again had changed that for him. It was agonizing having the physical body of his lover in front of him but not be recognized. He knew it wasn’t Bucky’s fault he couldn’t remember and could never hold that against the man. This was something Steve should have done ages ago but never could. He had been holding onto his love for Bucky for so long that it ate him from the inside.

A hand rested on his shoulder. It didn’t grip him tightly nor did it make any movement. It was just there, giving Steve a comfort he didn’t know he needed in this moment. He couldn’t stop himself from crying and making small, pitiful noises. Steve didn’t want to know what the Soldier of him breaking down like this. Steve was normally stronger than this but seeing the man he loved so much not recognize him had broken him in a way he never thought possible. Steve wanted to bolt from the room, to never come back and face the ghost of Bucky. He knew there was a chance his lover would never resurface and while he was okay with that, he didn’t know if the man he would come to be would love Steve. It sounded selfish, even to Steve’s ears.

“Steve,” came the broken whisper. The hand on his shoulder moved to cup his face and turn his chin up. Bucky was there, his eyes haunted and his lips tilted into a frown.

“Buck?” Steve sounded weary, and he knew this moment would last forever. He knew it wouldn’t though, the Soldier would gain control back but this provided a spark of hope blossomed in his chest.

Bucky didn’t say another word as he bent down and chastely kissed Steve’s lips. There was nothing demanding and Steve didn’t try to take it further. Bucky’s lips were achingly familiar and it took all his resolve not to follow the other’s lips when he pulled away.

“I’m here for now.” Bucky whispered softly. He buttoned his pants back up and laid down on the bed; grabbing Steve’s arm and pulling him down.

Steve slotted his body against Bucky’s, tucking his head under the other’s chin as his arm stretched out over Bucky’s chest. He knew this was a risk and that when the Soldier resurfaced, he could be killed. Somewhere under the Soldier though, Bucky would be lurking and Steve was sure he wouldn’t allow anything to happen to him.

“Bucky...”

“Shh, Steve. The Soldier won’t hurt you. He’s angry and confused but he won’t hurt you. We’ll figure this out after we rest. We have time, HYDRA won’t make a move for a while yet.” Bucky’s voice was stronger was stronger, his accent slipping back in and soothing Steve.

Steve only nodded and closed his eyes, breathing in the scent of leather and oil. He would love Bucky no matter what form he was in. He would love the Soldier just as much because when it boiled down to it, Bucky and the Soldier were part of each other and that would never change with the conditioning over the decades. 


End file.
